Flowers and Kittens
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Rins was uncertain as to what made her freeze in her tracks as she approached the small alley. Even now, months after the incident, she still is uncertain. But she likes to think that it was the sight of the man... full summary inside .


Title: Flowers and Kittens.

Author: arizonaicerose (Saku)

Rated: G

Warnings: NONE!

Word count: 1976

Summary: Rins was uncertain as to what made her freeze in her tracks as she approached the small alley. Even now, months after the incident, she still is uncertain. But she likes to think that it was the sight of the man that was knelt before the box with his long, black hair plastered to his back and face as he reached down.

A/N: Alright so this was written for two at once. For springkink and for misura who won it on the help_Haiti bid. I hope it is ok that I mixed the two together. I hope neither prompter is mad that they're sharing. I worked my hardest to make sure that both prompts kept about an even amount of space in the story…(and it actually made an interesting combo)

Prompts used were: Spring kink _-Black Cat; Jenos/Rinslet; kittens - gloves off _

~and~

help_Haiti _-saying it with flowers_

_x-x-x-_

Fingers slide along smooth skin, tips memorizing every line as they trace over them gently. Slowly they ghost over the long fingers as nails scratch lightly at the long digits before sliding along the beautifully manicured nails and she has to try hard to suppress the laughter.

It is so rare to see him like this. So venerable and defenseless with his glove resting innocently on her couch; after the last nightmare he had had, she has made a rule that all weapons stay in the living room (she does not like waking up to find herself tied to the ceiling _again_).

Lips press against each tip, a soft caressing kiss that conveys so much. So much love, so many feelings. Feelings that she can never outright say. But he understands perfectly. Understands every unspoken word she utters onto his skin.

Lips ghost along the long digits, as she nuzzles into his palm (again amazed that there are no calluses on his hand, no proof that it is part of a deadly weapon). Lips slide along his thin wrist, teeth nipping lightly at the man's pulse point. Beside her he shudders, before wrapping an arm around her thin waist.

Naked bodies slide along the smooth sheets as they press together, bodies molding until it becomes nearly impossible to tell where one begins and the other ends. Rinslet lies her head on the muscular chest, ear pressed to heart, as she stares at the small table at the corner of the room.

And at the beautiful violet-blue Aster sits alone in a thin, crystal vase; its petals shining brightly (as if they have a life of their own) contrasting violently to the pale yellow center.

Again she hears the words that he never has to say, is able to pick up on the meaning that he tries to convey. What the two of them can never say out loud (there is just too many strings attached, too many things that can go wrong).

_This is my symbol of love to you._

_x-x-x-_

Rinslet sits alone in a small kitchen, elbows resting on the smooth wooden table, her chin cradled in hands as she stares. Bright green eyes stare at the purple primrose before her, the petals a perfect twin for her hair color.

_I can't live without you._

Fingers trace a petal outlining the gentle curve as she sighs. Rinslet is not the type to woo over how Jenos is not around, about how he has been gone for a week. She knows he has his job, just like how she has hers. It was part of their agreement when they decided to be together.

Besides the flowers are enough. They remind her every day that he does love her. Even if they have never said it (_even if they never do say it_).

She is so lost in her thoughts that Rinslet barely feels the fluffy object that slides along her feet, scratching against her toe.

_x-x-x-_

She remembers the first time they were _together_. It, oddly, had not been the first time they met (they had met several times- once while fighting Creed). But it was the first time she saw him more just a womanizer or as an enemy.

She remembered the rain mostly, it _was_ what made him appear more attractive, that made her notice the other side of him. A side that rarely was seen by others. Rinslet remembered how she had run through the rain, puddles sloshing up and wetting her socks; shudders racked her body as she felt the water squish between her toes and she tried her hardest to keep running. The sooner she left the rain the better.

And she would have made it inside the small apartment she was renting had it not been for an odd sound. A sound that made her pause in mid-step before turning around to listen harder. She had detoured from the door, her bright red umbrella gripped tightly in her hands as she carefully walked, immediately switching to the steps she used for when she was in the middle of a heist. Her toes leading her steps, before letting her heel glide down silently.

Her feet slid along growing puddles as the rain continued to pour, small streams sprouting in the roads as the town began to flood (at this rate she knew they would be underwater soon). And with ears pricked she continued trying to find the source for the sound…a sound she was certain was a cat's meow. Though the meow sounded off…as if it was sick.

And she had no idea why she was following the sound really. She never cared for animals enough to chase them through downpours. Rins had always decided that they were smart enough to find shelter, that is how they had happened to survive for centuries. But still this one kept her hunting as she walked further and further away from the nice, warm apartment building and deeper into the relentless rain.

"Shh, it's ok Little One."

Rins was uncertain as to what made her freeze in her tracks as she approached the small alley. Even now, months after the incident, she still is uncertain. It could have been seeing a small cardboard box that was dissolving from the rain, or perhaps it was the small black and white kitten that had its head poked out from the top of the box, a tiny paw batting at the drops of water as it let out another pathetic (and perhaps sickly) meow.

But she likes to think that it was the sight of the man that was knelt before the box with his long, black hair plastered to his back and face as he reached down. The look in his eyes melted her heart, that she swore she had seen when he, on his fifth drink, would look over at her with glazed eyes. Or maybe it was even how sweet his voice sounded, how it slid down her spine like warmed tea, warmed her insides and made her fuzzy.

Whatever it had been, it had been enough for her to invite both him and the poor, soaked kitten into the warmed apartment. And she had decided that Jenos was completely different (so much so she was afraid it really was not him) when he was not trying to get into her pants or in the middle of an intense, life or death battle.

Especially when he was sitting on her couch (still in soaked clothes) with a fluffy, white towel around his neck and a small ball of fur curled on a second fluffy towel in his lap. His eyes, she swore she melted into them several times, were just so gentle and loving. Just like how she had always wanted someone to look at her (and at her face, not her chest).

The rain had refused to let up and Rinslet (not wanting the guilt of sending guests out into the horrid weather) had allowed the two to spend the night. A move that had ended up with the two of them in bed together, though she was still uncertain as to how it led to that point (she really hated using the 'one thing led to another' excuse).

But getting to wake up seeing a kitten sleeping on Jenos' forehead made up for the whole series of events (almost as much as it did for waking up wrapped in warm arms). She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she watched the kitten's tail whack the man's nose (and at how his face curled at the gentle smacks).

The next morning she had found her first flower on her doorstep, a beautiful light pink carnation (_I'll never forget you_). And though it could have been from anyone she just knew it was from him.

It was the beginning of a complicated relationship, and defiantly not one that you ever tell in its entirety to family or children. One that Rinslet had never expected to last then more then one night. Even when she had agreed to take in Nala (Jenos had pouted, rather cutely, that that was the kitten's name) for him, she had never expected it to last.

Not for a week. Defiantly not a month. Especially not long enough for little Nala to move from being the overly cute kitten she was, to becoming a beautiful cat that she is growing up to be.

_x-x-x-_

Nala paws at the door, meowing the same sickly sounding meow (being left in the weather had scarred her in certain ways) as she sits back. And despite how much Rinslet tsks her tongue and claps her hands, the cat refuses to move. Refuses to even look away from the door.

"Sheesh!" She huffs while wrapping arms around her chest. Bare feet pad across the carpeted floor as she walks towards the door that the cat absolutely refuses to move from. "Will it make you behave if you look outside?"

Nala only meows back, lime colored eyes refusing to move from the door. Her tail flicks occasionally as she stares at the door, legs tightening.

"You know," Rinslet huffs again as she grasps the brass knob, eyes rolling as she realizes just how stupid it is for her to talk to a cat. "When your daddy gets home, we're going to have a talk." Fingers twist the knob as she tugs open the door. "He cannot come around once a month to just spoil you rotten and leave me with your diva acts."

"Is that so."

Emerald eyes widen as she stares at the man on other side of the door. Rinslet finds it impossible to move as she stares.

'_It's been too long! Too long apart. I can't stand these weeks upon weeks of waiting for you. Only to find flowers sent to me._'

She wants to say what is on her mind, wants to give him a piece of her mind. But she can only stare at him, eyes flicking away from his face only long enough to watch Nala curl around his legs, before glancing back at his hands. And the two beautiful flowers he holds.

In his left hand is a long stem with several deep purple hyacinth blooms (_I am sorry_) and in his right a deep red rose (_I love you_). And he is standing with the same look…the look that is only reserved for her, and her alone. The same look that had melted her months ago when she watched him hunch over the disintegrating box while trying to help the beautiful kitten.

Before she knows it frustration with Nala is forgotten as she grabs the front of his shirt tightly and tugs him in for a kiss- a kiss that she has been waiting weeks for. Gently he guides her to the door jam as the flowers drop from his hands, as he gently cups her head.

Lips press softly as he conveys everything he has wanted to say for the last three weeks into the act. Even as she deepens the kiss (she is not satisfied with a chaste kiss), his touches stay soft and gentle. She likes this the best as she wraps her hands around his bare hands (she is happy he came without his glove, a part of her hates it).

Nala meows again in frustration at having been forgotten as she paws (claws thankfully retracted) at Rinslet's bare leg. Yet she refuses to break the kiss, to pull away from the man she loves so much, as she kicks her leg out. Nala topples over as she falls onto her back before righting herself and walking away with her head hung.

Rinslet slides away from the doorway, though she never breaks away from him, as she slowly pulls him towards the bedroom.

It really has been far too long that she has been away from him.

_x-x-x-_

Anyways like I said before I hope neither prompter is annoyed that I shared this story with two. I grabbed all flower meanings from here- 800florals(DOT)com/care/meaning(DOT)asp

Ah I'm not sure how this came out. I wanna say good, but I probably screwed up the personalities so horribly! Sorry if I did!


End file.
